Prend ta pelle et comble les trous
by Saluzozette
Summary: Tu regarde ton frère et tu ne vois que de la peine dans ses yeux. Ça te donne envie de ravaler tes paroles et de les cadenasser au fond de ton cœur pour ne plus jamais laisser des mots aussi durs voir la lumière du jour. Mais c'est trop tard.


**Salut salut ! ça faisait longtemps. Des fois il y a des choses qui sortent comme ça, et qui ont besoin de s'exprimer, c'est le cas du petit OS suivant. Je suis doucement en train de me remettre à l'écriture, je voudrais rien promettre mais il est possible que je me remette à poster sur ce fandom dans les mois qui viennent.**

* * *

Tu regarde ton frère et tu ne vois que de la peine dans ses yeux. Ça te donne envie de ravaler tes paroles et de les cadenasser au fond de ton cœur pour ne plus jamais laisser des mots aussi durs voir la lumière du jour. Mais c'est trop tard. Ils ont franchis tes lèvres et se sont sournoisement insinués dans son esprit pour aller taquiner ses insécurités. Tu ne peux même pas prétendre que tu ne le pensais pas, car si tu lui as craché ces mots au visage, c'est précisément parce que tu savais que ça lui ferait mal. C'est précisément parce que tu sais tout de ses doutes, de ses peurs, de ses faiblesses. Tu sais pertinemment quoi dire et quand pour faire le plus de dégâts possibles.

Seulement maintenant, à le regarder se ratatiner sur lui-même, à le voir se faire encore plus petit qu'il ne l'est déjà, tu ne comprend pas comment, ou plutôt pourquoi, tu avais ce tel besoin de lui faire mal quelques secondes seulement auparavant. Tu voudrais rattraper tous ces méchants mots. Tu voudrais frapper celui que tu étais il y a un instant.

Et c'est ton frère. Tu le connais par cœur. Tu sais que dans quelques minutes, au maximum une heure, il sera de nouveau joyeux et fera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si tu ne venais pas creuser avec un marteau piqueur fait de mots et d'intentions la tranchée qui existe entre vous. Cette tranchée qui existe entre chacun de vous.

Tu es certain, pour l'avoir vu à la télé et sur internet, que ce fossé fait de piques fraternelles et de tensions familiales est bien moins large que le fossé moyen entre n'importe quels frères et sœurs, et pourtant il est déjà bien trop abyssale à tes yeux. Tous ces beaux principes qu'internet adore, comme la possibilité de fabriquer sa propre famille si l'originale ne convient pas, ou celui qui prétend que l'on est mieux seul que mal accompagné, tous ces principes ne peuvent pas s'appliquer à toi. Ta famille est unique, et April est un cas particulier. Tu ne crois pas une seule seconde pouvoir être en mesure de survivre tout seul, unique individu de ton espèce, sans le soutient inconditionnel de ceux qui te donnent des envies de meurtre quotidiennes mais pour qui tu serais prêt à cacher un cadavre, et qui, malgré ton caractère cynique, violent, parfois carrément malsain, son fiers de pouvoir se dire tes frères.

C'est pour ça que tu dois réparer ta bêtise, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Si tu ne t'excuse pas maintenant auprès de celui que tu viens de blesser en profondeur, il te pardonnera, évidemment, mais tes mots resteront dans sa chair et dans son esprit comme une preuve de plus de ce qu'il croit être ton désir de le garder à distance. Une preuve de plus que tu ne voudrais pas de son affection, de sa présence. Et même si tes mots n'ont ajouté que quelques nanomètres à la distance entre vous, tu es résolus à rattraper cette bourde. Tu ne peux pas te permettre ces quelques nanomètre quand tu ne sais pas exactement ce que ton frère est prêt à encaisser, et que la perte de son soutient signerait à coup sûr ta propre perte. Et puis aujourd'hui vous êtes jeunes. Ce fossé est tout neuf et loin d'être suffisamment large pour inquiéter qui que ce soit. Mais à coup de nanomètres quotidiens, où en serez-vous dans trente ans ? Serez-vous suffisamment distant pour ne même plus vous adresser la parole ? Ou bien en serez-vous carrément à vous traiter comme des ennemis ? Aussi improbable et impossible ces scenarii puissent-ils te paraître, tu n'es pas prêt à les risquer. Pas sur des paroles futiles et blessantes lancées gratuitement dans le seul but de faire mal.

Toutes ces pensées te sont venues à l'esprit en quelques secondes à peine. Ton frère s'est ratatiné sur lui-même, les bras serrés autour de lui, comme pour se protéger. Essaye-t-il d'empêcher tes mots de l'atteindre ? Où essaye-t-il d'empêcher une répartie cinglante de franchir ses lèvres ? Toujours est-il que tu ne laisse pas vraiment le temps à ton action de prendre tout son sens dans ses oreilles car tu es immédiatement près de lui, franchissant cette distance physique pour tenter de réduire un peu cette distance symbolique qui grandis tous les jours entre vous. Tes mains sont sur ses épaules et ce sont à présent des mots d'excuse qui coulent de ta bouche pour panser les blessures invisibles que tu lui as causé.

Tu t'excuse, tu t'excuse, et ce n'est que lorsque la tension se relâche dans ses épaules et qu'il accepte l'étreinte que tu lui propose que ta propre angoisse se calme. Tu t'es amendé. Ces excuses ne rattrapent rien de toutes les piques blessantes et méchantes pour lesquelles tu ne t'es jamais excusé, mais aujourd'hui, ne serait-ce que cette fois, le fossé n'a pas grandi.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
